


Aaron and Ace: Fandom Drabbles

by Pyrrhic_Victory (our_end)



Series: Fandom Works - Aaron and Ace [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad News, Dark Atlantis, Death, Improper use of corpses, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_end/pseuds/Pyrrhic_Victory
Summary: A collection of works that are too short to be an entry on their own. Featuring Aaron and Ace, my twin OCs, and several fandoms.





	1. Dress Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's about your brother."

Aaron frowned as his doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone. It was highly unusual for him to get any visitors, expected or otherwise. Therefore, he was cautious in his approach of the door, his hand brushing the hilt of the knife sheathed behind his back. Opening the door, his heart skipped a beat and his fingers gripped the weapon.

Military. At his door. He tensed, taking a step back, quickly determining if he should fight or run. It was only two of them. He could take them.

“Aaron Graves?” The smaller of the two men asked and Aaron took another step back, snarling and ready to attack. However, before he could do anything of the sort, the same man who had spoken raised both his hands in a pacifying gesture. “We’re not here for you.” Although they both seemed ill at ease in his presence, Aaron realized they weren’t holding, or even reaching for their weapons, because no self-respecting soldier came to his door unarmed.

“We don’t… care about your… situation,” the one who had yet to speak, taller than the other, said. He was clearly uncomfortable, not really meeting his eyes and shifting awkwardly. Aaron wondered what the hell had made them come to him, fully knowing who he was and what he had done, and having no intentions of arresting or killing him. He had no reason to trust them, the situation could very well be a trap.

“Why are you here, then?” Aaron snapped, eyeing them carefully, looking out for any twitches or silent communication between them. The men exchanged a glance that made Graves feel anxious. Finally, the first man sighed, looking… sad?

“It’s about your brother.”

And for the first time, Aaron realized they were in their dress blues.


	2. Dead Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Dark!Atlantis.

He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into his quarters. At first glance, everything was as he had left it. The lights were off, the bed was impeccably made, the books on the nightstand were perfectly aligned.

Well, the only thing that was really off was the blood, then.

It was just droplets at first, which he followed with great interest, but that soon turned into light drag marks. He sighed, running a hand over his face. Not again... Sure enough, he found Graves in the back of the kitchenette in his quarters. His skin was splattered in blood, and he was holding his knees tightly to his chest. Even from the distance, the tremors shaking his body were visible.

Of course, the only thing separating them was the body in Lorne's kitchen.

The major raised his gaze to the ceiling, muttering a quick curse, and his lover's shaking only got worse. "We've talked about this," Lorne said out loud, eyes returning to the bloody mess that was his kitchen. Graves slowly uncurled his body, laying his back on the cold floor. Evan's eyes ran over his body, assessing the damage. The uniform's jacket had been spared - he probably hadn't had it on - but the shirt was a goner. He'd never get all the blood off it. He settled his gaze on Ace's face, and on that not-all-there grin that made the major want to fuck him right then and there. Even though Graves had moved, he made no other reaction to Evan's words. The older man narrowed his eyes. "You know I don't like repeating myself," he spoke in a commanding tone, one he knew would bring out some reaction from the prone man. True to that, Ace slowly turned his head, expression never changing - wide-eyed and grinning. Like a smiling doll. The airman's chest spasmed in what Lorne supposed was a laugh. It was hard to tell.

"The colonel keeps finding them in my quarters," Graves said, voice soft but clearly audible. Evan didn't like it when he spoke too softly. "I didn't want to get lashed again." The major stared at him for a few seconds, in complete silence.

"It's your own fault for not hiding them better. Throw them in the sea or burn them for all I care," he scolded, remembering the occasion when Sheppard had found a disembodied arm in a storage room. He had not been happy with Graves. "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen." He hoped this time it stuck. The airman took a hand to a small puddle of blood near him, staining his fingers crimson.

"But it looks so pretty..." Graves whispered, but a harsh glare from the major made him lose his smile and retract his hand. "I won't do it again," he promised and Lorne smiled crookedly. Well, he had promised.

"Go clean yourself up," he told the airman and nudged the Genii corpse with the tip of his boot. Ace got up slowly, still looking dejected. Evan sighed, pondering his options for the whole of two seconds. "You know what?" He asked, before the other man could leave. Graves looked at him, eyes wide, unsure what to expect. "Maybe if you help me clean up this mess, you can have a treat after dinner," the major told him, and Ace's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
